Todos celosos
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: Gaara visita Konoha pero nunca imagino sentirse celoso de Kiba Inuzuka por acercarse segun el en plan romantico hacia su estudiante Matsuri que es 2 años y medio menor que el. segun yo eso se llevan, intente hacerlo comico pero no me salio. Leve NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen y KibaHana


Maldicion como es que me paso esto recuerdo muy bien que mi vida nunca ha sido la mejor, pero, ¿por que cada vez es peor?, al principio era un chico con un mountruo en su interior el arma de la aldea, crei estar solo pero siempre tuve a mis hermanos y por ciego no lo quise ver.

Fui tratado como un arma hasta que me encontre con un chico igual a mi, Uzumaki Naruto, el me demostro que el hecho de tener un mounstro no sere uno, ahora soy kazekage de Suna, y tengo una alumna, la unica que me escogio, Matsuri, al principio solo la queria y apreciaba por ser la primera persona ajena en ver mas allá, despues cuando la secuestraron no la quise perder, despues de salvarla me sentí aliviado, no se, como si una parte de mi pudiera estar en paz, no soy muy expresivo ni muy sentimental.

Hace días me siento algo, em como decirlo, ¿enojado?, no se si sea la palabra correcta, verán hace 2 días llege a Konoha como visita o mejor dicho reunion obligatoria por 2 semanas, mientras Temari esta cargo mientras no estoy y no se si fue buena idea pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Desde que llege fui bien recibido por los 9 novatos, todos contentos, excepto Shikamaru que se veia decepcionado de que no viniera Temari, ¿acaso cree que no se de su relación ¨secreta¨?, total me acompañaban Matsuri y Kankuro, mi hermano se fue a pasear por la aldea en compañia de Tenten, la verdad no me importo, pero que el chico perro compañero de Hinata decidiera ir con Matsuri me arde hasta las venas maldito.

Han sido varios dias asi, y la verdad quisiera machacarlo con todas mis fuerzas que casualidad justo alli vienen.

-Hola Gaara-sensei-Me saludo Matsuri

-Buen dia kazekage-sama-pudrete maldito Kiba

-Hola Matsuri, Kiba-san-dios como quiero molerlo a golpes-¿Que hacen?

-Nada sensei solo paseabamos Kiba-kun se ofrecio a llevarme a concer la aldea- ¿Como lo llamo?! ¡¿Kiba-kun?! oh, ahora si cual sera la mejor tortura? Matsuri no le agrega el sufijo kun a nadie, solo a mi cuando estamos solos, enfrente de todos me deci sensei.

-Lo siento kazekage sama pero debemos irnos-

-no importa pero matsuri llega temprano-ella solo me asiente y se va. Ahora si Kiba me las pagaras, pienso mientras hago sellos para hacer un ataud de harena pero alguien me detiene.

-¿que te pasa Gaara?-me pregunta Naruto

-Nada-respondo tajante

-Como que nada estabas tratando de matar a Kiba, ¿por que? solo esta pasean... oh!-se interrumpió y me ve de forma picara y hasta burlona.

-¿Que?-

-Sabaku no Gaara estas celoso?- ¿Celoso? ¿es eso? ¿celos?

-em no-le repondo desues de mi preguntas mentales aunque la respuesta es si.

-NO ME MIENTAS TE CONOZCO Y SE QUE ESTAS CELOSO DE MATSURI Y KIBA!-como se le ocurre gritar eso en publico

-SI Y QUE SI ESTOY CELOSO?!- Kuzo muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que respondí, luego veo a todos mirarme raro solo les doy una mirada asesina y se van, eso nunca dejará de funcionar, ¿hm? Naruto esta enojado, demasiado tanto asi que su chakra subió y sus ojos se volvieron rojos no creo que se haya enojado por mi comentario y veo que mira atras de mi, y wow lo veo y no lo creo, Sasuke, que recien regreso, estaba en una ¿cita? con Hinata Hyuga, Naruto aprieta sus puños y tensa su mandibula-Vaya, vaya parece que no soy el unico celoso-Veo que se sonroja y agacha la cabeza

-Y que te impor ta vos si estoy celoso o no?-jaja lo mismo que dije yo y veo algo gracioso

-Tranquilo segun yo todos estamos celosos-el se extraña de mi comentario y ve alrededor y estan Kankuro y Tenten platicando y Neji esta observandolo con el ceño fruncido y el byakugan activado, ahora si temo por la vida de mi hermano. Sakura platica animadamente con Lee y Sasuke ve todo con el sharingan activado y apunto de hacer un chidori veo a Hinata sonreir, que acaso le gusta que su cita sienta celos de alguine mas? raro. Atras de matusri estan una chica pequeña de ojos blanco y cabello café con el chico que agredi cuando vine a konoha por primera vez, la chica mirada a Matsuri enojada, bin no me preocupa matsuri puede facilmente con ella y el chico mira a una chica de su edad de pelo levemente naranja y dos coletas altas que toma la mano de un chico nerd de lentes y cabello cafe parecido al de lee.

Definitivamente todos se querian matar los hombres claro esta. No se por que pero lo que se avecina esta groso.

-BASTA YA NO LO SOPORTO!- Gritó Naruto jalando a Hinata de Sasuke, este lo miraba sonriendo y la chica lo miraba confundida- Sasuke si te acercas a menos de 10 metros de Hinata-chan juro que libero al Kyubi y te meto un rasengan por el culo, he estado celoso desde que te atreves a mirarla y lamento interrumpir su cita-La agarra en brzos al estilo princesa-pero ya no aguantaba más.

-etto.. Naruto-kun Uchiha-san y yo no estabamos en una cita-ah eso explica cuando sonrio al ver al Uchiha celoso de Sakura-anno... el me pedia ayuda para conquistar a alguien-jajajajajaja me quiero morir de la risa no me esperaba eso del orgulloso Uchiha y al parecer los demas tambien.

-Si dobe, que acaso no puedo hablar con la Hyuga?-Naruto se sonrojo hizo el rídiculo por nada-Yo a la unica que quiero es a Haruno Sakura-Me lo esperaba, pero los demas no. La beso y se la llevo, me imagino que quieren revivir al clan uchiha. Kankuro se acerco mas a Tenten y Neji fruncio mas el ceño. Naruto y Hinata se fueron presintiendo lo que pasará.

Neji Activo su byakugan y le activo los 8 triagramas 64 manos protectoras-Si te volves a acercar a ella esto solo será un bello recuerdo con lo que te hare, recordá ¡ELLA ES MIA!-Tenten se sonrojó y Neji la beso, bien no quiero ver más.

-Alguien más aqui esta celoso llevese a su respectiva pareja- Konohamaru creo que asi se llama se llevo a la pelinaranja el chico nerd se fue todo confundido se ve que no entendió nada solo quedo la chiquilla castaña me imagino que es Hyuga debido a sus ojos y miraba a a una dirección en shock voltee por curiosidad y vi a Kiba acercandose a matsuri sonrojada-¡GAH!¡aHORA SI MALDITO CARA DE PERRO PREPARATE! ¡AVALANCHA DE LA ARENA!- El chico perro tomo a la nenita hyuga y me quede solo con matsuri.

-Gaara-kun, por que has querido atacar a Kiba-kun-

-Por eso-

-nande?-

-No soporte que le dias kun a nadie mas correcto-

-porque?-

-Estoy celoso contenta-

-Gaara-kun, no me lo esperaba-

-Y cuando intenti besarte ahi si no me pude contener-

-el no intentaba besarme-

-¿Que?-

-El solo queria acercarse lo suficiente para darle celos a Hanabi, si no funcionaba solamente se alejaria-

Hijo de p*ta fue lo unico que pude pensar-¿quien es Hanabi?-

-la hermana menor de Hinata-chan-

-¿Quién?-

-La nenita que estaba aqui-

-Pero si bien pode ser su hermana menor-

-Para el amor no hay edad y por lo que vi ella tambien estaba celosa-

-Si creeme que lo se aun asi no seria rival para vos, ademas yo te llevo como 2 años y medio y te amo-

-enserio?-

-Si pero...-

-Yo tambien te amo gaara kun- eso si que fue inesperado

-Entonces te gustaria casarte conmigo?-

-Eso es un poco rapido sensei-

-es que el consejo me quere casado al regresar y pues..-

-De acuerdo pero que solo lo sepa y consejo y gente de confianza-

-Por que- acaso se avergonzá de mi

-Me da un poco de pena y ademas apenas cumplire 16-

-Eso lo entiendo pero..-

-Si- me pregunta curiosa

-aceptas-

-Si gaara-kun-

-Ahora solo me falta una cosa-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Que me des un beso-se sonrojó y la bese con todas mis fuerzas luego veo a Hyuga Hinata siendo besada tiernamente con Uzumaki Naruto, a Uchiha y Haruno besarse son pasion.

-CONSIGANSE UN MOTEL!-grito Naruto.

Konohamaru abrazaba a la chiquilla de las coletas.

Neji y Tenten se besaban con mas pasion que Haruno y Uchiha ellos si ocupan un motel.

Y más recondito Inuzuka Kiba besaba a Hyuga Hanabi, eso es raro pero mejor no digo nada ya que lo mio con Matsuri es tadavia mas raro.


End file.
